ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Timescape
Plot AGAINST TIME TIMELINE. SUMMER. ONE YEAR IN THE FUTURE (In the late afternoon. Ben Tennyson, wearing a white jacket over a green T-shirt with cargo pants, is inside his house, alone for the day. The teenager reads through a Sumo Slammers comic book on his chair. Suddenly, a green flash fills the room with a bright light, until it vanishes, revealing a young man with light brown hair and wearing a white armored jumpsuit. Ben jolts over the sudden appearance of the visitor.) FIGURE: It's alright. I didn't mean to startle you. BEN RAT: Who are you? What are you doing here? FIGURE: My name is James. I'm sorry for the sudden entry, but I need you for something very important. BEN RAT: What do you want? JAMES: Do you remember when you fought an alien known as Eon 7 years ago? BEN RAT: Eon? Yes...yes I did. But...how do you know what I did 7 years ago? And how do you know Eon is still alive? JAMES: I'll answer all of your questions to the best of my ability. Once that's done, I need you to bring your phone, we'll need some help if this is going to work. ------------------- (In the main timeline, at the present day, it's the late afternoon on a weekend. Ben and Julie had completed a game of tennis on the court. Sitting on a bench, Ben wears a White T-shirt and black shorts, while Julie wears her standard workout clothes.) BEN: I watched you compete in the international tennis match. Congratulations. JULIE: Thanks. BEN: How did it go with your folks? JULIE: I think I might need to brush up on my Japanese. (Julie notices Ben looking down with a sour expression shown on his face.) JULIE: You all right? BEN: I'm not even sure what all right means anymore. JULIE: Want to talk about it? BEN: You want to know why I'm out here? I figured this is the last place I'd run into anyone who'd want to shake my hand, take a picture of me, or tell me that I'm an inspiration. JULIE: It's understandable. You've had to deal with a lot of things. BEN: More than just a lot. (Ben's phone starts to vibrate from his pocket. He takes it out and notices that he received a text message.) ----- Unknown Number: Bellwood. East Center. Old Abandoned Museum. Basement Floor. Bring Gwen and Kevin with you. ------ (Ben's phone begins to ring, receiving a call from Kevin. Ben answers the call.) BEN: Hello? KEVIN: Hey. I got a text message about going to some museum, saying to bring you and Gwen with me. BEN: I got a simalar text. What about Gwen? Does she know? KEVIN: I haven't talked to her yet. But I'm sure she'll call soon. BEN: Well. I guess someone wants to invite us over. I'll catch up with you guys. KEVIN: Sure thing. (Ben hangs up.) JULIE: You gotta go? BEN: Yeah. (Julie kisses Ben on the cheek.) JULIE: If you need anything... BEN: I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks. ------------------- MUSEUM BASEMENT (Ben, Gwen, and Kevin enter the museum basement, walking across the room full of boxes and artifacts. The three notice two figures next to a large, circular object with ancient symbols on it's surface.) BEN: Um. Hello? (The two figures turn around. Showing themselves to be RAT Ben and James.) BEN: Ok. This is weird. JAMES: We've been waiting for you. GWEN: Wait. Did one of you sent us those text messages? JAMES: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is James. I'm a time traveler from your future who was tasked to bring us all here to stop a threat that could have repercussions across space and time. KEVIN: Who's your friend? BEN RAT: This may seem a little odd, but I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm from a different world than yours. BEN: Ok. That is odd. But we'll go with it. (Ben turns to James.) BEN: If you are from the future, do you know anything about me when I get older? JAMES: I can't say. But, I will say this. The future you saw, back when you were ten years old, is not yours. BEN: So you're saying that me from that future isn't really me? JAMES: Correct. BEN: Then...who is? JAMES: Sorry, I can't tell you. The important thing right now is to focus the task at hand. GWEN: Can you tell us why you're here? JAMES: Of course. A powerful alien, known as Eon, wishes to free his race after their misuse of their powers, trapping them and their world outside of normal space. Eon narrowly escaped this event. Eventually, he attempted to open a time rift to his home dimension and unleash his race by using an artifact, known as the Hand of Armageddon. It's similar to this artifact here. I was tasked to make sure that Eon doesn't achieve his goal. BEN RAT: When Eon tried to bring his forces to my world, my grandfather was able to stop the invasion. And I was able to defeat Eon by throwing him against the Hand. I thought he was gone forever. But now, that's changed. JAMES: After Eon was defeated, he and The Hand of Armageddon were thrown back to his world. Soon after, Eon tried to open a rift to free himself and his race. However, it wasn't stable enough to allow his entire world through. Even as we speak, Eon is trying to use the Hand to find multiple versions of itself from different timelines to boost the power he needs. If Eon is able to to find another functioning artifact, such as this one, he could form a connection between the two artifacts together. If that happens, he will be able to create a larger, stable rift at any place and at any time. KEVIN: So then we break it. BEN RAT: That's not a good idea. When the Plumbers from my world tried to destroy the artifact, they only succeeded in causing several disasters. GWEN: Let me take look at it once. (Gwen places her hand on the artifact. She stiffens.) KEVIN: What's wrong? GWEN: I...don't know. It's like... (Gwen loses her balance, and passes out. Kevin catches her. Suddenly, the Hand of Armageddon bursts with purple energy, opening a rift. Several of Eon's servants come through the opening, wearing dark armor and wielding vibrant purple swords.) BEN: Who are they? BEN RAT: They're Eon's servants. Ready? BEN: Ready. (James steps out of the way as RAT Ben transforms into Diamondhead, while Ben transforms into Goop. The Polymorph slides across the floor, tripping a few of the chronians, forcing them to fall against the ground. While the Petrosapien defends himself against the others who managed to get past. While Goop heads over to help his counterpart, one servant heads towards Kevin, who's watching over Gwen. Kevin absorbs the concrete from the ground, having just enough time to knock the chronian down. After Goop and Diamondhead rounds up Eon's Servants, Diamondhead then transforms into Arctiguana, freezing the servants just enough to prevent them from moving.) GOOP: Alright, let's get some answers. (Goop heads toward one Chronian Servant.) GOOP: Alright. If you want to make this simple, you'll answer our questions. Let's start with something simple. Who- (Almost instantly, all of Eon's Servant's vanish in a bright purple flash.) GOOP: Aw man! You're kidding me? ARCTIGUANA: They're not very social. (Just as both aliens revert back, Gwen starts to recover.) KEVIN: You okay? GWEN: He knows... He knows we have the artifact... KEVIN: Are you sure? GWEN: I'm sure. It was like we both knew where the other was. JAMES: If Eon knows where we are, then there isn't much time. (Ben turns towards his counterpart.) BEN: You said we couldn't destroy the Hand of Armageddon. Right? BEN RAT: Yeah. So? BEN: What did the Plumbers use to try to destroy the artifact? BEN RAT: They tried different weapons that caused the Hand to react violently to them. BEN: Can we somehow use our aliens to destroy it, while also making the reaction as small as possible? BEN RAT: I think I have an alien that can make this work. But if things start to get out of hand, I'll have to stop. JAMES: I have a suggestion. ------------------- 3 (The Hand of Armageddon is strapped on the wall of the cargo bay. Kevin drives the ship, while Ben sits in the co-pilots seat. RAT Ben and Gwen sit on the side chairs. James stands next to Ben.) BEN: What makes you think a cave in the Amazon rainforest is a good place? Why not in the middle of nowhere? JAMES: It's simply a better place to take care of our problem. (RAT Ben gets up from his seat, and walks towards the side window, staring at the dark, sparkling sky. Gwen stands next to him.) GWEN: Hey. We never had the chance to talk. BEN RAT: I know. (RAT Ben continues to stare outside the window, trying to not look at Gwen.) GWEN: If you have anything to say. It's okay. BEN RAT: You...uh...remind me of my cousin. I mean, she's technically you but... Well, you know what I mean. GWEN: Yeah. BEN RAT: My Gwen never got to be as old as you. GWEN: What happened? If you don't mind me asking. (RAT Ben finally looks Gwen directly at the eyes.) BEN RAT: She died when I was twelve. Car accident. GWEN: I'm sorry. It must of been harsh. BEN RAT: She was a great cousin. It's...strange telling you that. It's like I never lost her to begin with. Soon after, I thought about using an alien on my Omnitrix that I swore I would never use again, but for a moment, I wanted to use that alien to prevent her death. But I realized that it wasn't worth it. I didn't want to risk my own mind. Moving forward was the was the best option. GWEN: What was the alien? BEN RAT: Eon. ------------------- RAINFOREST CAVE (Inside the depths of the cave, Four Arms and RAT Four Arms carry the Hand of Armageddon and place it on the ground. Four Arms reverts back, while RAT Four Arms changes to Clockwork.) BEN: What kind of alien is that? CLOCKWORK: I call this one 'Clockwork.' It's an alien with time powers. JAMES: As much as I like having you two talk to eachother, I'm afraid we're running out of time. (As Clockwork begins to charge up a time ray, the Chronian artifact glows and bursts with energy. Half a dozen of Chronian servants emerge from the rift. Then, a tall, menacing figure with black and purple armor, his face completely covered with a helmet, steps out and reveals himself.) EON: Ensure the artifact is protected! (As Eon's Servants surround Kevin, Gwen, and James. James grabs one servant and punches him against the head, and elbows him, taking the opportunity to grab the sword and use it against the other's. Kevin absorbs the rocky ground, Morphing his right hand into a sharp, spiky ball. Gwen manages to get a few hits in using her mana projectiles. Meanwhile, Eon focuses his attention towards the two Ben Tennyson's.) EON: Interesting... CLOCKWORK RAT: It's been a long time, Eon. Trying to turn me into a copy of yourself wasn't enough. EON: I haven't forgotten about you, Benjamin. You could of been so much more. (Eon places his left hand on the artifact, forming a small rift, showing the other Hand of Armageddon on Chronia. Both artifacts glow with various white patterns, forming a connection.) CLOCKWORK RAT: You're not getting a second chance! EON: We shall see. (Eon raises his hands, aiming them towards Clockwork. As the Chronian is about to unleash his time rays towards the Chronosapien, Echo Echo lands on top of Eon's helmet, while two other Sonorosian's try to pin Eon down.) ECHO ECHO: Surprise! (The Chronian shakes off the pesky Sonorosian's. Echo Echo and his 2 counterparts rush towards behind a large rock, they barely make it as two purple beams strike the large rock, turning it into dust. When the dust settles, there is no one in sight.) EON: Where- (Out of nowhere, sonic disks appear over Eon, projecting powerful sonic blasts towards the Chronian. Ultimate Echo Echo stands between Eon and Clockwork.) ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO: I don't know how much longer I can hold him. Get going! (Clockwork manages to charge up a time ray. A wide, green beam of energy hits the Hand of Armageddon. Eon immediately notices this and slams his fits against the ground, destroying the sonic disks and throwing Ultimate Echo Echo away. EON: NO! (Eon charges towards Clockwork, but the artifact explodes in flash of light, covering the area with debris. Eon manages to teleport himself and his servants back to the rift, leaving the area and back to Chronia. The remaining Hand of Armegeddon also explodes, closing the rift for good and trapping the Chronians inside their home world. After both Ben's revert back, the rest of the gang arrives.) GWEN: Is it over? JAMES: It would appear so. BEN RAT: We did it. BEN: Yes, we did. I don't suppose we'll see Eon for a while huh? JAMES: His ability to meddle around has ceased. Everyone here did great today. Well done. KEVIN: So that's it then? We're done here? JAMES: It's time we take our leave. (James turns towards RAT Ben.) JAMES: Ready to go? BEN RAT: Yeah. (Gwen takes a few steps toward RAT Ben.) GWEN: Goodbye, Ben. Take care of yourself. BEN RAT: You too. (RAT Ben and James vanish in a flash of green light.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *James, RAT Ben, Eon, and Eon's Servants make their debuts. *The Two Hands of Armageddon from their respective timelines are destroyed, leaving Eon stranded on Chronia. Minor Events *Julie competed in the international tennis match. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson (Race Against Time) *James *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used By Ben *Goop *Four Arms *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo By Ben RAT * Diamondhead * Arctiguana * Four Arms * Clockwork Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero